Coffee Princess
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Han Seong is depressed when Yoo Ju takes off...again. Its just another depressing day for him at Coffee Prince when a young woman from his and Han Kyul's past suddenly appears, needing a place to stay and an idea on what to do with her life back in Korea


**A/N:** welcome to my first Coffee Prince fic ever! ok, so i was so psyched when i found this catagory! anyway, i decided to write a fic, because i love this show, and Lee Seon-Gyun's character, Choi Han Seong, SO much! (sorry, but i don't like Yoo Ju .) anyway, enough of my rantings! here's the first chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Reunion**_

It was business at Coffee Prince as usual. Han Kyul sauntered in that morning while everyone was cleaning and grinned at Eun Chan when he passed her who blushed a bit but smiled back. The customers began pouring in and both Eun Chan and Han Kyul were surprised when Han Seong walked in, hands in his pockets with a long face as he sat at a table.

"Mr. Choi!" Eun Chan grinned and ran toward him. He seemed to brighten up a little when she greeted him with that smile of hers and she bowed quickly. "It's been a long time since you've been here, huh?"

"Yeah," Han Seong replied with a nod just as Han Kyul walked up next to Eun Chan.

"Still no word?" he wondered and Han Seong shook his head solemnly making his cousin sigh and Eun Chan gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It's been a week now. How long does she think she can hide?"

Han Seong only shrugged and it was silent for a moment before someone called Eun Chan over to take their order.

"Right away!" she bowed in their direction then looked at the cousins and said, "I'll be right back."

They both nodded and she shot off to take the customer's order and Han Kyul sat in front of his cousin.

"I'm sure she's fine," he told him for the millionth time.

Han Seong was getting tired of hearing that. He _knew_ Yoo Ju was fine, but he couldn't help but worry about her. In all truth, he couldn't figure out _why_ he was worrying. This girl had left him twice for either a job or another man. He should be saying "Aw, well, good riddance" but he couldn't. He loved her too much to do that.

"You want some coffee?" Han Kyul asked when Han Seong didn't answer and the other man only nodded as he stared out the window next to him.

"Latte?" Han Kyul guessed.

Han Seong only nodded mutely again. Han Kyul walked away to get the latte and Han Seong couldn't help but sigh at himself. He knew he should've just kept driving her to the airport. He should've picked her up after she started walking away, but he couldn't think after their fight. Now, all he could do was wait. Wait and see if she would eventually call him to at least tell him she was alright and where she was.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he thought he saw her walking toward the café, but he soon realized it wasn't her. Yoo Ju wouldn't wear her hair the way this girl wore it…four braids on either side of her head. The clothes were all wrong, too. The hair and eye color were right though. But as he watched her a little closer, he realized that she seemed familiar somehow, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

She walked into the shop and sat at the bar just as Han Kyul was bringing his latte. He told her he'd be with her in a second then gave Han Seong his latte with a comforting smirk. Han Seong thanked him then turned his attention back out the window, not noticing the design Han Kyul had made with the foam on his latte.

"What would you like?" Han Kyul wondered, hurrying back to the bar where the girl sat patiently.

"Choi Han Kyul," she simply hummed and he looked up at her from what he was doing with a frown.

"Yes?" he replied hesitantly. The girl was smiling knowingly and her dark brown, almost black eyes had a bit of a sparkle in them.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about me," she pouted ever so slightly as she twirled one of her ebony braids in her hand. Han Kyul leaned forward a bit on his side of the bar as he examined her closely. She _did_ look familiar, but he couldn't figure out why or from where. His frown had disappeared and he decided he didn't want to play games.

"Who are you?" he asked, nodding to her. She smiled wider, as if she had expected him to react the way he was. His tone was irritated, his face expressionless.

"I knew two cousins," she said, dreamily. "It was years ago…before I headed off to Japan to visit a distant relative of mine."

"That doesn't answer-" Han Kyul cut himself off when he finally took in her little statement. She had gone to Japan years ago. He and Han-Sung had known someone who went there years ago to visit a relative as well. Realization struck him as he stared at her with wide eyes and her smile grew again, knowing he'd figured it out.

"Don Soo Yin," he breathed and a smile spread across his face. "Don Soo Yin!"

He laughed as he ran around the bar and she stood so he could pull her into a hug, spinning her around before setting her on her feet again and holding her at arms length. He didn't seem to care that a lot of the customers were staring at him and Eun Chan was staring as well in astonishment.

"Look at you!" he grinned. "You turned out pretty!"

"Don't embarrass me!" she smiled, hitting him lightly with her little purse. He glanced over at Han Seong but it seemed his cousin hadn't noticed their old friend because he still stared out the window.

They jumped when Eun Chan slammed an empty tray down on the bar next to them and called to Sun Ki for two waffles then told Mr. Hong she needed an Americano and an espresso in an irritated tone.

"Go Eun Chan," Han Kyul called, hurrying to stand next to her as he saw the look on her face. "This is Don Soo Yin. Han Seong and I knew her a long time ago."

"Nice to meet you," Soo Yin bowed slightly and Eun Chan did the same.

"She's a girl," Han Kyul grinned, pointing at Eun Chan who glanced between the two then bowed again as she got her order then took the tray and walked it to the customers who had ordered.

"I thought this was Coffee _Prince_," Soo Yin smirked jokingly and Han Kyul glared at her playfully as well. He sighed when he saw Han Seong still moping at the window and Soo Yin frowned as she turned to see what he was sighing at. Her eyes went wide and she turned to him to whisper, "Is that Han Seong?"

Han Kyul only nodded then had an idea and said, "You should go talk to him. He's had a bad couple of days."

Soo Yin nodded with a smile and hurriedly walked toward the table he was sitting at. Han Kyul leaned on the bar as he watched her approach his cousin and suddenly he found himself surrounded by his waiters.

"Who is she?" Ha Rim asked.

"She's pretty," Min Yup chimed in. "Pretty as an Angel."

"Oh, don't start stalking her too!" Ha Rim told him. "What happened to your Angel, My Chan's sister?"

"She still is my Angel!" Min Yup protested, referring to Eun Sae.

"Hey," Mr. Hong called over the bar to Han Kyul. "What? Are you cheating on Eun Chan? She'll whoop your ass if you try to pull that."

Han Kyul only sighed then shoved Ha-Rim away as he said, "Go do your jobs!"

* * *

Han Seong didn't seem to notice her as she stood over his shoulder, seeing that he hadn't touched his latte, and looked at the design in the foam. It looked like a lily was lying on top of the coffee.

"Oh, that's pretty," she breathed and Han Seong jumped as he looked up at her, his wide eyes staring through his glasses.

"You shouldn't be so sad on such a pretty day," she smiled back at him, warmly as she stepped toward the chair in front of him and sat as he still stared at her while she twirled one of her braids again, an elbow on the table. "Choi Han Seong. It's been a long time."

"What?" he asked, sitting forward a bit in interest.

"Years, actually," she only replied, sitting back as Min Yup came up to her and asked what she wanted.

"I'll have what he's having," she replied, gesturing to Han Seong. Min Yup looked confused but Han Seong saved him by telling him what he had and he wrote it down.

"Min Yup!" Han Kyul barked from the counter and waved him over. Min Yup bowed to the two and hurried off toward his boss as Soo Yin only smiled coyly at Han Seong.

"Who are you?" he asked with a frown that made Soo Yin smile a little wider. She said nothing as she pulled her purse onto the table and rummaged through it.

Han Seong's frown deepened and he looked to Han Kyul at the counter who only waved at him to look at the girl in front of him. He did just in time to see her pull something out of her purse and place it on the table. It was a dried Lotus blossom that seemed ages old and Han Seong recognized that too, but the memory was as illusive as this girl's identity.

"You know who gave that to me?" she wondered and Han Seong only shook his head making her giggle. "You."

He frowned again and looked back at the thing on the table, trying to remember. He suddenly remembered giving something like that to a girl when the blossom had been in bloom, but it was because she was leaving-

Han Seong shot a wide-eyed gaze at her and she grinned, seeing in his eyes that he'd figured it out.

"Don Soo Yin?" he wondered if he was right, staring at her in evaluation. She only nodded, still smiling and his whole face lit up with a grin. "You're back?"

"In the flesh," she smiled, sitting back and holding her arms up to present herself. "I'm back…and I'm staying for good."

"When did you get here?" Han Seong asked, finally taking a drink of his latte.

"Yesterday," Soo Yin replied. "I visited my mom to see how she's doing. She said that you and Han Kyul were visiting her whenever you could."

"Yes, but I feel bad that I haven't been able to see her at all this week," Han Seong replied. "A lot's been going on."

"Han Kyul said you were having a rough couple of days," she reported. "It's nothing too serious, I hope."

"Well, I guess it's not, when you think about it," he shrugged, looking at his latte then sighing. "To tell you the truth, I should've seen it coming."

"Can I ask you to explain it to me?" Soo Yin wondered, leaning forward a bit. "Maybe I can help. If you don't want to though-"

"No," Han-Sung cut in. "It's ok. You should know. I want to tell you."

Soo Yin nodded and he began telling her all about Yoo Ju, and everything in between from the time he met her until she left for the second time for America but disappeared. Soo Yin waited until Han Seong sighed and gazed out the window he sat next to then she leaned forward and touched his hand gently to comfort him. He jumped and turned wide eyes at her.

"If she loves you, I'm sure she'll come back," she murmured and Min Yup came up with her drink, making her jerk her hand away to sit back. She thanked him and he bowed as he walked away.

"I don't think she'll come back, Soo Yin," Han Seong said, continuing their conversation and staring out the window again. "It's already been a week."

"Love is patient," Soo Yin shrugged cutely and looked down at her latte just as Han Seong looked at her again. She grinned and looked back at Han Kyul at the bar to wave to him. He only nodded back and Han-Sung frowned at the exchange. She leaned forward and showed him her coffee and murmured, "He designed a lotus blossom on my coffee!"

Han Seong smiled as she giggled in excitement. It had been so long since he'd seen this girl, and her genuine cheerfulness. Eun Chan had reminded him of her, and suddenly he realized why she had shaken him. For a short time, he had liked Soo Yin as more than just a friend, but he never told her, and when she left for Japan, he got over her. All he could do was smile as she leaned an elbow on the table and looked out the window at the passing people. He realized, even before that moment, she'd turned out to be a knock out.

"Have you found a place to stay?" he wondered and she turned a wide eyed gaze of surprise at him then sighed as she slumped forward a bit, her chin still in her hand.

"No," she grumbled. "Finding a place to stay has been like finding a needle in a hay stack! I don't know where to start!"

"Why not stay at my place?" Han Seong blurted and she stared at him with wide eyes again, this time they were filled with disbelief.

"W-What was that?" she sputtered, wondering if she'd heard right.

"Stay at my place until you find a place of your own," Han Seong shrugged again, but though he played it cool, he couldn't help but wonder what had brought all of this on.

"No," Soo Yin replied, shaking her head. "I couldn't! I'm not gonna impose on you when I haven't seen you in _years_!"

"I'm _offering_ it," he insisted. "It'll take my mind off of the things going on right now, and I need that."

"What if Yoo Ju comes back while I'm still there?" she asked, rather softly, as if she were afraid to ask that question.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he replied. "Come on, Soo Yin. Let me help out a friend, please?"

She pursed her lips to the corner of her mouth in thought then sighed when she looked up at him, his big brown eyes staring through those thick framed black glasses. He was insisting she say yes silently, though she wasn't sure why he was. If it were her in his situation she wouldn't want anyone living at her house that would jeopardize the relationship with the one she truly loved. But, he was insisting, and she was weak when it came to what he wanted.

"A-Alright," she said, meekly. "But it's not gonna last."

"That's ok," Han Seong grinned, leaning forward and gripping her hand quickly then pulling away. "I wanna help out my friend."

She nodded with a small smile then lifted her cup to him and toasted, "To friends."

Han Seong nodded and tapped his mug against hers before they both took a drink and she laughed when he lowered his cup. Foam attached itself to his upper-lip giving him a white, foamy mustache.

"You look like an old man!" she laughed and he laughed as well when he caught sight of the foam mustache on _her _upper lip.

"So do _you_!" he laughed and she gave a silent gasp as she touched her fingers to her upper lip then grinned and waved him off. "I'll bet you can't lick all that foam off."

"Bet you I _can_," Soo Yin retorted and didn't wait for his answer to start licking the foam from her upper-lip. "No hands!"

Han Seong laughed at how ridiculous she looked as she pulled her hands behind her back and crossed her eyes to check on her progress as her tongue ran across her upper-lip. She didn't stop until she'd licked all the foam from her lip then grinned as she raised her hands in the air.

"I win!" she cheered.

"Not so fast!" Han Seong retorted. "It's _my_ turn."

"Oh, fine," Soo Yin blurted and lifted her wrist with a tiny watch around it to time him. "Go!"

In one swipe and one second, he'd taken all the foam on his upper-lip into his mouth and grinned in triumph at her as she looked up to see his mustache gone.

"Ok, you cheated!" she challenged.

"I did _not_!" he replied in false offense.

"I'll have to see that again," she decided, and lifted his mug to nearly shove it in his face. "Drink some more."

"But I don't want to!" he laughed, taking the mug from her hand and setting it on the table then reaching over to do what she had done back to her. "You drink yours!"

Soo Yin laughed loudly as she craned her neck to get away from the rim of her mug before taking it from him and setting it back down on the table.

"I knew she'd cheer you up," Han Kyul smiled, stepping up next to Soo Yin and leaning toward her to ask, "Did you like your flower?"

"I did, thank you," she smiled back, lifting her cup before taking another drink.

"Where are you staying?" Han Kyul asked. "We need to hang out and catch up."

"She's gonna crash at my place for a while," Han Seong spoke up as Soo Yin carefully and slowly placed her cup back on the table, Han Kyul sending a wide-eyed gaze at his cousin.

"Really?" he wondered if he'd heard right before turning to Soo Yin and repeating, "Really?"

"I objected, but he insisted," she shrugged. "I can't resist him when he gives me the face."

"What face?" Han Seong wondered, honestly not sure of what she was talking about.

"The wide-eyed expectant face," Soo Yin replied. "What makes it even _cuter_ is that you don't know when you're doing it."

"You guys really look cute, you know that," Han Kyul smirked, making both of them shoot wide-eyed gazes at him. He only chuckled at the expressions before Han Seong cleared his throat and stood.

"Maybe-?" he choked, before trying again. "Maybe we should get you settled? You must be exhausted."

"Yeah…" Soo Yin trailed off, glaring suspiciously at Han Kyul before standing as well and turning to the older cousin. "I'll be outside in a bit."

Han Seong frowned but nodded and headed toward the door and Soo Yin watched him walk out before gripping Han Kyul's sleeve and dragging him out of sight of everyone else.

"Hey! What-?"

"What are you planning?" she instantly snapped as she pulled him in front of her. He rubbed his arm and stared at her with wide eyes and a smirk as she continued, "I'd know that tone anywhere. I'm not staying with him because I'm looking to steal him from Yoo Ju, got it?"

"Yoo Ju's gone again, Soo Yin," Han Kyul reported.

"I know, he told me everything, but you had that tone-"

"I can't stand seeing him depressed anymore," Han Kyul cut in. "Even if the two of you _do_ end up together, it's none of my business. At least he'll be happy again, even if Yoo Ju doesn't come back."

"She'll come back," Soo Yin muttered, almost in disappointment as she crossed her arms over her chest with a slight pout. "She _loves_ him."

Han Kyul frowned at her before smirking and realizing, "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Shut up!" she snapped, her cheeks stained red and Han Kyul burst into laughter.

"I was right!"

"I'm leaving!" she announced, still blushing as she turned and stomped away from him and he stopped laughing, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Ah? But you need to pay for your coffee!" he called.

She stopped before heading out the door, opening it and smiled with a wink, "Put it on my tab."

Han Kyul smiled as he watched her hurry out the door, shaking his head as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants.

"She hasn't changed a bit," he thought aloud, then scoffed before adding, "Good."

* * *

**A/N:** oh my gosh! cutsey romance drama stuff! it's my forte, what can i tell you? alright, reviews?


End file.
